<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Stars by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949942">Seven Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven stars for the eldest son of Gondor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn/Boromir</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After goodness knows how long on my hard drive, this is done... whew!  Inspired by the wonderful pic of Boromir with the White Tree as a tattoo on his back (whoever did that, please comment if you read this--I *loved* that pic... does anyone know where to find it?), and my own tattoo sort-of-kink (that being, I wouldn't get one, but I like them).  Un-betaed, so any mistakes are my own.  Oh, and yes, there's sex... it's a shock, I know. *grin*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first two he found by accident.</p>
<p>He'd gone to help Boromir, who was on dishwashing duty, carry the clean dishes back to camp.  They'd found a small creek, suitable for washing both dishes and men (thank goodness--even Aragorn admitted he felt a little ripe) not too far from camp, and clean dishes were such a rarity that Boromir didn't argue.</p>
<p>In the heat of mid-day, Boromir had stripped off his heavy leather overtunic and mail, and removed his ever-present bracers to roll up his sleeves.  Aragorn approached him from one side, and so had a brief view of--something--on his left wrist.  Something unusual.  Without thought, Aragorn snatched Boromir's hand and turned his wrist over.</p>
<p>A perfect five-pointed Gondorian star, in deepest blue, adorned the heavy wrist.</p>
<p>Aragorn quirked a look at Boromir, who grinned and revealed a second star on the opposite wrist.  "To celebrate my first defeat of my swordmaster."</p>
<p>They intrigued Aragorn.  "Are there more?"</p>
<p>Boromir smiled, a sly, secretive grin.  "There may be."</p>
<p>"Where?"  And Aragorn was aware he sounded breathless, but he <i>needed</i> to know.</p>
<p>That secretive smile again.  "You'll have to find out for  yourself."</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>The third and fourth were on the inside of each ankle, right over the bone.  Those Aragorn found one unusually lazy morning, when a green meadow had tempted them all to rest, remove their shoes, and wiggle tired toes in the lush green grass.</p>
<p>"Those would have hurt," he commented.</p>
<p>Boromir grimaced.  "Terribly."</p>
<p>"Why, then?"</p>
<p>"Because a week before, I had nearly been killed by an orc for not moving fast enough--and the pain was an effective reminder."</p>
<p>Aragorn fell silent.  With each star, he learned more about this remarkable man... and with each star, his feelings grew deeper and richer.</p>
<p>***************</p>
<p>The fifth Aragorn found through guile and observation.</p>
<p>He'd noticed that Boromir, when he was deep in thought, often ran his fingers over the base of his neck, and wondered.  So he arranged for a branch to fall <i>just</i> so, and catch in the collar of Boromir's leather surcoat and the ends of his hair.
</p>
<p>"Aragorn!" Irritated.</p>
<p>"Yes, Boromir?" Honey-sweet.</p>
<p>"Come help me out of this, since you got me into it."</p>
<p>He did, carefully untangling the leaves and branches from the coat and Boromir's hair, and making sure to pull the collar straight--but not before lifting it to find, as he'd suspected, the fifth star, right where neck flowed into shoulders.  As he touched it, Boromir shivered.</p>
<p>And this time, Aragorn did not have to ask.</p>
<p>***************</p>
<p>The sixth he found nearly a month later.</p>
<p>Blessed with both time to themselves and privacy, but ever mindful of the need to be on guard, they had stripped only to the waist, unlaced but not removed breeches.  But that was enough.</p>
<p>After drinking Boromir's moans as they kissed and caressed each other, Aragorn pressed him back onto the sunwarmed grass, and began to worship his lover.</p>
<p>Beginning with the stars on his wrists, he kissed and licked up one arm, across powerful shoulders, with their oddly delicate collarbones (which he nipped, loving the whimpers and moans that caused), down across a pebbled nipple, lingering to lick and suck and bite lightly, until Boromir's moans carried the shape of his name.  Then down his chest, biting at the ribs as he went, across the abdomen to swirl around and dip into the cup of navel, mimicking another act of love--one that time and lack of privacy denied them.  Up the other side of ribs, and the same worship at the other nipple, up across the broad shoulder, down the wrist, and finishing with a gentle kiss to the second star.</p>
<p>Boromir shook, caught in passion, and begged for more in a husky, broken voice.  Aragorn was of no mind to resist.  "Turn over, love," he whispered, and caught his breath when Boromir did.  For there, at the base of Boromir's spine revealed by his loosened trousers, just above the swell of his buttocks, lay the sixth star.</p>
<p>Filling his senses with Boromir, Aragorn slowly began to lick and suck his way down his body, paying special attention to the star on the back of his neck, sucking until he left his own mark there.  He slowly worked his way down Boromir's back, biting and licking to seal his taste into his memory, until he reached the sixth star.</p>
<p>There, he paused, and puffed a breath onto the inked skin, causing Boromir to shudder and beg... though for what, Boromir did not know.  His voice grew harsh and pleading as Aragorn suckled the star, his mouth dropping lower and lower, but always returning to that star.</p>
<p>Boromir wriggled up onto his knees, giving Aragorn more opportunity to reach his hidden flesh... and giving Boromir room to feverishly stroke himself, desperate for the sensation.  Aragorn, noticing the movement, wrapped his hand around Boromir's, and in a swift, catlike movement, pulled himself up to drape over Boromir's body.  Rubbing his own hard cock against Boromir's clenching ass, he sank his teeth into the star at the back of Boromir's neck--not hard, not enough to break the skin, but hard enough to mark Boromir as his--and hard enough that Boromir stiffened, keening, and came, his release flowing over his own hand and Aragorn's.</p>
<p>Aragorn froze as well--he desperately needed to come, but didn't want Boromir distracted from his pleasure.  So when Boromir, his eyes hooded and glassy from pleasure, turned his head and in a throaty, rich voice, begged Aragorn to mark him... well, it only took a minute for his hand on his cock to make him come, overflowing in thick ribbons onto that last star, reddened from his mouth.  Feeling possessive, he rubbed his seed in for good measure, heartened by Boromir's deep laughter.</p>
<p>"Feeling possessive, Aragorn?"</p>
<p>"Mmm.  You're mine, you know."</p>
<p>"Yes.  Yours."</p>
<p>Resting in the afterglow, sweaty and sated, Aragorn asked, "Why only six--for surely there are seven stars of Gondor?"</p>
<p>Boromir replied, "The seventh will be for my king... wherever and whenever you will have it."</p>
<p>And as they drifted into sleep, Aragorn was already planning.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>